


Kaboom!

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Annoyed Aziraphale (Good Omens), As In the Kitchen Appliance, Finger Sucking, Food, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Microwaves, Mild Sexual Content, Mischief, Seduction, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touching, things going boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley smirked as he blatantly scooped up more melted marshmallow to lick off his finger.And then it wasn’t his finger against his lips covered with the mess he had made, but Aziraphale’s. Pulling it in with his bifurcated tongue, he sucked it clean, bringing Aziraphale closer for a deep passionate kiss. Crowley’s tongue wound around Aziraphale’s, causing the angel’s fingers to dig into Crowley’s shoulder.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #6 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	Kaboom!

Crowley opened the microwave, peering in at the yellow and white explosion splattered on every surface of its interior. Picking up a piece of eggshell, he examined it. “I had no idea this would happen.”

Aziraphale, who had entered carrying his empty teacup, sighed dramatically. “Did you buy that to actually cook with or as a toy?”

“What do you think?”

“A toy.”

“Did I show you the grape?”

“Yes. It wasn’t funny.” Aziraphale’s tone conveyed how unamused he was.  [1]

“I hear marinara sauce works well, too. And potatoes if you don’t poke holes in them. Oh, I bet a whole squash would be fun. They have thicker skins than potatoes.” [2]

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Marshmallows?” Crowley was suddenly in possession of a large bag of them.

Waving away the eggy disaster, he dumped the bag’s contents into the microwave, slamming the door shut before they could tumble out. A mad grin upon his face, he set the timer for ten minutes and waited, crouching in front of the door in anticipation of something entertaining occurring. Meanwhile, Aziraphale ignored him to do the washing up before putting away his cup and saucer. Finally, he could hold his tongue no longer, allowing his displeasure to shine through once again. 

“Don’t you have something less childish to do?”

“Not at the moment. You should see this, angel.”

Aziraphale tutted in disapproval as the timer counted down, reached zero and let off a sharp-sounding beep. White fluff could briefly be seen through the window before Crowley yanked open the door to inspect it. The marshmallows had fused together in a mass of melted sugar and gelatin, oozing out like a mudflow to land on the tiled floor with a soft plop. Crowley stuck a finger in the molten disaster left in the microwave and licked it, long tongue wrapping around his finger in an unconsciously seductive manner.

“Interesting. Want some?”

Aziraphale watched, his breath coming harder as he licked dry lips. “Not at all.”

“Oh?” Crowley smirked as he blatantly scooped up more melted marshmallow to lick off his finger.

And then it wasn’t his finger against his lips covered with the mess he had made, but Aziraphale’s. Pulling it in with his bifurcated tongue, he sucked it clean, bringing Aziraphale closer for a deep passionate kiss. Crowley’s tongue wound around Aziraphale’s, causing the angel’s fingers to dig into Crowley’s shoulder.

“You want me?”

“Only to get you away from that microwave.”

Such sacrifices Aziraphale was willing to make. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll stop, then.” 

“I was joking. Please, Crowley, don’t stop.” 

The passionate kissing resumed and Crowley felt Aziraphale’s cock harden against his hip. He slid a hand in the angel’s trousers to caress it while Aziraphale let out a breathy moan. His knees nearly buckled as Crowley gently stroked, causing his desire to spike. Not playing fair, Crowley piled it on, nibbling at his sensitive earlobe, making him want his demon _now_. Aziraphale all but dragged Crowley to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ### Footnotes
> 
> 1. Grapes have a high water content and produce plasma when microwaved. Watching a grape light up probably would amuse Crowley, but not Aziraphale. Also, please don't do this. The plasma can pass into the microwave itself, shorting it out.↩
> 
> 2. And will blow the door of your microwave open if it explodes just right, spreading the mess all over your kitchen. Don't be Crowley unless you enjoy cleaning up large messes or buying new microwaves.↩


End file.
